Here Comes Trouble!
by LilManiac
Summary: Next chapter up! I know its been a while, but its here finally! The Z Gang run into trouble! Please R&R, i need to know im doing okay! Thankyou!
1. Kalia

**Ok yeah i know its been a while, but i thought id try something new. Dragon Ball Z!! YAAY GO ME!! Hope you like and let me know if i spell anything wrong, please? :D**

Kalia was used to being overlooked. In all the battles she had shared with the boys, no one had ever mentioned her name afterwards. Congratulated her. Said they were proud of her.

Then again, none of their names ever had. Although sometimes she wished they were. But Mr Roshi, being the wise old man (or smelly old man) that he was, always found a way to make her see reason. If anyone did know, they would be hounded constantly and... would perhaps, live like some of the top martial arts...men. Their houses were almost completely surrounded by people all day long just waiting to get a glimps of their...hero.

The more she thought about it, the more it all got to her and twisted her up inside. All her efforts seemed to be in vain...

"Uh, Kai?"

She jumped visibly, turning her head to look at her flying partner. None other than Goku. Her brother in a sense. She smiled warmly at the thought of her name, he had always taken care of her...

"Sorry Goku, I was...thinking"

He chuckled, almost making her forget what she was so upset about in the first place.

"You think too much Kai, you really do"

She blushed, smiling greatfully as she turned to look back at him.

"And you, my brother, need to use your head more. Now, shall we have race?"

Without an answer she turned, pushing all she had and flying as fast as she could. She knew Goku would catch up. After all, she had known him since they were little. Since Bulma had almost run her over one nigt in the pouring rain with a bus. Damn Bulma sometimes...

That had actually been the first night she remembered. She was battered and bruised and had no idea where she had come from, other than she didnt belong. She found later on she could do things no one else could do. Or... she thought no one could do.

One of which was fly.

Goku shot past her, laughing as he did so, challenging her to increase her own speed to catch him.

Goku and her had both found their way to Master Roshis together. At the same time they met another, slightly more arrogent boy back then.

Kalia took the lead, laughing at Goku before realising where they were. She stopped abruptly, turning her feet to face the ground and landing, Goku not far behind.

"Took you both a while" Krillin stated as he stood up from the rock he had been perched on. He smiled at them with a lopsided grin, making Kalias heart flutter. Yes, even after all the years she had known him, Kalia couldnt get over her silly crush for Krillin. She couldnt even explain what it was she liked. All she knew was-

"Hey, Kalia!" A hand was in front of her face, making her blink. Once again she had spaced, looking up at Goku and blushing.

"Sorry Goku. Maybe once we sparr ill be more focused" She let a smile grace her lips, placing a strand of her purple hair behind her ears. Krillin looked at her.

"You sure you're feeling all right?" He cocked his head to the side, as if trying to figure her out. She looked back at him in a stare down, until he did his funny lopsided walk over to her, looking up at her. He wasnt that much shorter than her, but still short enough that he had to tilt his head up a little.

"I'm_ fine_ Krillin. And I will _still_ kick your butt anyday of the week"

He seemed a bit stung, but she was merely stating a fact. Krillin was strong, there was no doubt about that, but like her height, she had a little bit more over him. Not much, but enough.

"I cant believe a woman like you can beat me up" he shook his head, stepping back just a little and giving her room to breathe. And for her chest to stop fluttering with the stupid crush.

If he ever found out...

"Guys, are we going to stand around talking all day, or are we going to do some sparring?" Goku whined beside them. Both Kalia and Krilliin looked at him in unison, then back to one another.

"Well, you heard the man" Krillin took up a fighting stance, and Kalia distanced herself from them both with a neat backflip, before taking up her own stance.

"All right, now we're talking!" Goku sounded like a giddy little boy in a candy store. His ki began to rise, as did Krillins. Kalia focused on her own ki, feeling the power beginning to flow through her veins. She loved this part, it was the most elecrtric.

"Ha!" Krillin made the first move, throwing a kick towards her, but she blocked it, and before she knew it kicks and punches were flying between the two, neither hitting their target. It was block for block.

Goku, not wanting to be left out, got into the frey, and soon there were kicks and punches going that she could barely keep her eyes on, and barely blocking. A hit to the gut, and she went tumbling out of the three-way. For a moment she was breathless, but by the time she got to her feet again the two boys were battling it out in the air. She looked up at them, realising how odd she really was. The only female fighter in the Z fighters that could keep up with the boys (unlike Chichi) and yet...

"Kalia get up here!" Goku cooed playfully, making her smile. No matter how she felt, Goku would always make her smile.

So she took to the skies, ready to teach the boys a lesson.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x--x-x-x-x-_

Kalia knew they all should have thought of this before going and beating one another senseless. So now she of all people had to go up to Kame house to get sensoo beans from that damn cat. He was always one for riddles and not making sense, and half the time Kalia had a mind to just take that stupid stick from him and-

"Why Miss Kalia"

She winced, turning to see none other than Korin himself, smiling with that idiot grin. She had more respect for Kame and Popo than this weird creature.

"Korin, I-"

"More sensoo beans? Gee you fighters go through them faster than i can make them!" Kalia felt a flush rise to her cheeks.

"Well its Goku and Krillin who need them more than i do. They went head to head and um..."

"Headbutted?"

"... knocked one another out so to speak"

Korin laughed, that cane of his tapping along as he walked over to her. The thing drove her mental!

"Well well my dear, looks like you got beat up pretty bad as well"

"I am fine" She stood tall, inspite the sharp pain from her broken ribs and her swollen eye. She wasnt going to let Korin-

"Yacherobi should be finished collecting them soon. While you're here, why dont you go and see your old martial arts master?"

"Kame?" Kalia muttered, more to herself than to him.

"Yes, you remember. He's been wanting to see you lately" Suddenly she felt a push towards the railing. and turned to say something at that stupid cat-

Who was gone.

Stupid cat. She thought, then took flight up towards Kame house. When she got there, she was surprised to see Popo already waiting outside for her. But she knew... Kame wasn't far.

"Kalia! Kalia!" Popo jumped around, waiting until she landed to knock her over in a big hug. She winced, trying to ignore the pain and returning the hug for popo. He had always been there for her...

"You're here! We havent seen you in years! Kame always-"

"Popo" came the curt response from the shadows. Popo let go of her as she looked up, seeing first a cane, then a foot emerge from the shadows. Slowly, Kame himself emerged into the light, looking much more old and writhered than she remembered. It hadnt been that long... had it?

"Popo, you left an aweful mess back there"Kame stated calmly, coming to stand in front of Kalia. Popo was suddenly a flurry of action, agreeing to go and clean it up immediately. But Kalia's attention was no longer on Popo. When he was gone, Kalia kneeled in front of her old master.

"I am glad you are well, Master Kame"

"Stand up Kalia, let me look at you"

She did as requested, surprised when Kame touched her cheek. She looked up at the old Namek, who she found was now smiling at her.

"My dear, it has been too long since I have seen you"

"I'm so sorry Kame, but-"

"There is no need for excuses,I am just glad you are here"

Before he could stop her, she put her arms around Kame, hugging him as tight as she dared. The old Namek seemed surprised, then...

"Kalia?"

"Yes Mas-" It was then she could hear it, and see it, making her let go of Kame and turn to pinpoint where this was happening. A city...somewhere in the east.

"Kame-"

"Go, and dont forget to take those beans with you"

She nodded, running to the edge of the platform and then freefalling off it, past Korrins lookout and catching the beans that he threw. Of all the days trouble had to occur, it was when she was catching up with Kame.

**Dun dun dun! Trouble afoot! Now what shall happen?! R&R please!**


	2. Illusions?

**Another chapter! Yipee!!**

"What is that?!" Krillin exclaimed as they flew towards the city.

"Whoever, or whatever these things are, we have to stop them" Goku said, once again serious. Both Krillin and Kalia made noises of agreement.

The first time she had felt one of these... beings, so to speak, she felt like she knew... it...from the past. She just couldnt put her finger on it.

"Kalia how many of those beans do we have left?"

Before she could check, a sudden cry startled them all.

"Heeeeey!! Heeeey!!"

They all turned to see a small figure flying up to them. They all knew instantly who it was, especially by the energy they felt not far behind him.

"Gohan!" Krillin cried, surprised at the young boys appearance.

"Gohan youre mother is going to kill you when she finds out where you are!" Kalia chided as he stopped infront of them, panting. No sooner than Gohan had showed up, Piccolo was by his side.

"Piccolo!" Goku cried in surprise, not really knowing why he and the boy were once again together. Probably training.

"No time to ask, let's just get this over with"

"Whats this racket?!" Came the new, more annoyed, voice, which made even Kaila flinch inside. They all turned to see none other than Vegeta, the usual scoul on his face, approaching.

"New enemies?" Krillin shrugged, taking a look at the now six of them.

Piccolo growled "Today people!" He took the lead, forcing the others to follow him the rest of the way to the city.

When they got there the city was ablaze. Half the buildings were destroyed, and the people were no where to be seen. Probably hiding from this new threat.

"Can you sense anyone?" Gohan was suddenly beside Kalia, his face furrowed in concentration. It was then she realised she had been using her eyes, not her senses. As soon as she opened them up...

"Yes! I sense them!"

"They must be underground" Piccolo muttered, his arms folded in the usual way as they all looked around.

"At least theyre alive" Goku sighed with relief, then they all began to scan for a greater power.

"Fools! The thing that did this has left already! We should be going after it!" Vegeta snapped, but Piccolo shook his head.

"If they had left we would have felt their energy leave"

"Theyre still down there?" Gohan sounded positively shocked.

"Yes, and theyre hiding" Kalia pursed her lips, stretching her senses as far as she could. Still, nothing.

"And they're good at hiding"

"I say we blast the place! Get them to come out that way!" Vegeta was already starting to build up a ball of energy in his hand, his ki rising.

"Calm down Vegeta, there are innocent people down there" Goku protested, once again serious. Vegeta was about to say something, but a look from Picoolo shut him up.

"We'll split up, Goku and Krillin, me and Vegeta and Kalia and Gohan. Spread out to each side of the city and see what we come up with"

"Sounds like a plan" Krillin said, obviously feeling safer knowing he was going with be with the strongest fighter.

"This is ridiculous! I'm not-" by then it was too late for Vegeta to protest, and he followed Piccolo down to the city, watching in annoyance as the others did the same, all of them starting to lower their ki as they decended.

_-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-_

Gohan poked his head around the corner, checking the next street, then poking his head back into the alleyway.

"Nothing out here" He turned to look into Kalias bright green eyes, which flared with annoyance now.

"I dont understand this, they destroy the city, get our attention, and then...hide?"

Gohan shrugged "Beats me, I'm stumped too"

They both checked out into the street again, only seeing burning cars and a trashed street, crouching low to duck behind a destroyed car, before ducking back into another alleway, keeping their ki as low as they possibly could.

"I wonder how the others are going?" Gohan asked no one in particular, watching as Kalia ducked her head out this time, then back in to look at him.

"Well if they were in trouble we would have felt an energy surge"

Gohan nodded, and they both scurried along the ground, neither of them liking the lack of flight or power, but both knowing it was necessary.

Without warning, Kalia stopped suddenly, her senses catching just a wiff of something both familiar and unfamiliar. She stretched her senses just slightly, trying to-

"Lookout!" Gohans smaller body suddenly collided with hers, then came a screeching of tires from their side. A sharp pain in her head, then suddenly...

Blackness.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"Goku..." Krillin whimpered from beside the taller man, his senses on overload. As well as his nerves. He knew whatever this was they were now in, could possibly result in his death...or at least a whole lot of pain.

"Calm down Krillin... youre getting _me _all edgy!" Goku protested, but the look on his face couldnt mask the absolute glee he was feeling. He was enjoying this!!

Krillin sighed, crossing his arms over his chest "You know Goku, I'm starting to get a bit worried about you"

He went to look up at Goku, suddenly finding the other man was no where in sight. His heart almost leapt out of his chest, his head snappnig around to find Goku sneaking across the street, quiet giggles escaping his lips. Krillin moaned, shaking his head as he darted after his friend.

_Goku, I'm surprised youre not-_

A sudden cracking from above made Krillin freeze, just before he darted into the safety of the small alleyway. He breathed a sigh of relief, greatful to be out of harms way...

_Thunk!_

A sharp pain on the top of Krillins head made him realise he wasnt as safe as he thought. He sighed, removing the large chunk of concrete that had landed on his head, hearing Goku break into hysterical giggles.

"Whats so funny?" Krillin grumbled, rubbing his head, and no sooner had he lifted his arm another thud, and his left foot was suddenly on fire.

"OWWWW!!" He yelped, grabbing his foot and jumping up and down, glaring at his new enemy. The next peice of concrete that had landed on him.

"Wouldnt Kalia enjoy this"Goku was now on his back, tears streaming from his eyes, watching his best friend hop around.

Krillin suddenly stopped, looking over at Goku questionally.

"Now what does Kalia have to do with this?"

Goku opened his mouth to respond, but a sharp screech brought them both back to the present, and their heads snapped to where the sound had come from.

"Theyre close" Goku's eyes narrowed, looking back at Krillin. Both nodded, taking off in the direction of the sound.

_-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-_

"Why cant we just blast them out!" Vegeta protested again, getting another sharp glare from Piccolo, which he obviously ignored.

"Too many innocent people" Piccolo replied anyway, looking at the empty streets. This really wasnt feeling right...

"Who cares?! If we kill them we can just go and wish them back!"

Piccolo suddenly lost it, spinning around and walking right up into Vegetas face "THAT IS NOT THE POINT VEGETA! WE CANT JUST KEEP WISHING PEOPLE BACK!"

Vegeta, to put it simply, looked stunned. Piccolo took that time to brush himself off, turn himself around and continue walking in the direction he had been. Leaving the idiot sayian to his own devices. The nerve of that guy!

"How dare you! I am a Prince! You will bow down-"

_So, it took that long for the insult to sink into the monkeys head_, Piccolo chuckled quietly to himself, hearing the Sayian carry on ranting behind him, following him nonetheless.

A door slamming put an end to Vegetas rambling, and Piccolos quiet insults to an abrupt end. They both snapped their heads around to find the source of the door.

"Who's there!" Vegeta yelled, and Piccolo could feel his ki rising slowly.

"Vegeta" He hissed, placing a hand in front of his companion, stopping him from building his ki, and his testosteone, any further. There was something wrong here...

Silence greeted Piccolos ears, confirming what he had first thought. The sounds of another door slam, from the same place, made him realise what was happening.

"Its just the wind" Piccolo grunted, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead, letting out a sigh. It didnt ease his nerves much.

"Blast" Vegeta mumbled under his breath, but the previous scare had quietened him just a little. So, even he knew there was seriously something wrong here.

"I dont like these games" He spat, glaring at Piccolo as if he was blaming the Namek that stood before him for all this. Piccolo sighed again, turning back to his previous route, his steps slightly more cautious. He was starting to wish he had left his hat and cape behind...

"I dont like them either Vegeta" he voiced finally, hearing the footsteps that hurried to catch up with him, his eyes darting around a little nervously, wondering when this strange new threat would strike.

They were both so focused on where they were going that they didnt notice another set of footsteps until it was too late. A laugh came from down the street, and both turned to see a figure, half covered in shadows. Its hair was billowing freely behind its haid, and its deep grey eyes stared wildly at the two men.

Then, just as suddenly, the figure was gone. Both men blinked.

"Did...was that my imagination?!" Piccolo stuttered, looking at Vegeta. Obviously, Vegeta didnt think the same way.

"GET BACK HERE!!" He roared, throwing a blast of energy at the spot this person had been, before chasing after it. Piccolo shook his head, sighing and hoping both he and Vegeta werent going crazy in this city. Reluctantly, he followed Vegeta, thankful Vegeta had chosen to stay on foot.

_Its the only smart thing hes done since we got here..._


	3. Trouble!

"Kalia! Kalia!"

The first thing she became aware of was that someone was holding her. The second, a terrible throbbing in the back of her head.

Her eyes fluttered open, her vision blurry at first, but when it cleared she saw it was Gohan that was holding her, and behind him...

"Are you all right?" The balding man asked, concern on his old face. And something else...

"I... yes, thankyou"

"I am so sorry, I was... and then you"

"No, it's my fault" With the help of Gohan, who was now looking more relieved, she managed to stand up, looking the old man up and down.

"Sir, what happened here?"

The fear that suddenly froze this old mans features shocked her."It was... I cant! They were everywhere! They're still everywhere!" He suddenly screamed, flailing his arms madly, turning and hurriedly getting back into what Kalia now saw as a car, then speeding off. Both Kalia and Gohan watched him go.

"What was all that about?" Gohan asked, just as confused as she was. She shrugged, reaching back to gingerly touch the lump on the back of her head where she had hit the pavement.

"Uh you okay Kalia?" Gohan asked, and she turned to look down into his dark eyes. Goku's eyes...

"Yeah I'm fine. We just need to keep-"

SCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

A sudden high pitched screeching made them both cover their ears. it sounded like metal being ripped open!

Kalia shuddered, the throbbing in her head increasing as the sound seemed to get louder.

"What IS THAT?!" Gohan yelled, barely audible over the horrid noise.

Then, just as suddenly as it began, it stopped. The silence was more unexpected than the sound had been.

Kalia looked around, not sure what to do next.

"Over here!!" Gohan cried, suddenly taking off in the direction of a building. Kalia followed him, wondering what he was doing. He reached the building, suddenly running around to the other side and stopping suddenly. Kalia almost ran into him.

"Gohan, what are you-" She stopped when she realised what he was now looking up at.

A gigantic slash mark, going from the bottom of the building, then diagonally straight up to the top.

"What in the heavens..." She mumbled, looking down at Gohan and locking eyes with him.

A sudden energy surge came from their left.

"Lets go!" Both yelled, running in the direction, hoping theyd find whatever had destroyed the building.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Krillin scratched his head, looking around. Goku looked equally confused.

"Huh... I could have sworn..."

"Face it Goku..." Krillin began, making Goku look at him "... someone is playing with us"

"Playing??" Goku now looked even more confused than he first did. Krillin sighed, folding his arms.

"Goku, it means someone is enjoying watching us squirm" Krillin looked up at Goku, realising he had now completely lost his best friend.

"They want to make us squirm?"

Krillin slapped his forehead, knowing Goku was never going to-

"Get back here!!" Came the sudden roar, and seconds later an energy blast shot right over Krillins head, just grazing the bald top.

Seconds later Krililn was crouched down, yelping in pain.

"Ouch! HOT HOT HOT HOT!!"

Goku's head snapped around, seeing who had decided to shoot an energy blast at Krillins already bald head, relaxing only slightly.

"Vegeta!" Piccolo snapped, both sides suddenly noticing one another, Vegeta giving Goku his usual scowl.

"Kakarot what are you doing here?"

"No thanks to you, our enemy must know we're here by now" Piccolo snapped, walking over to Goku and a now standing Krillin, who was still holding his head, glaring at Vegeta.

"Watch where you're aiming too" He muttered, greatful that he had only been grazed. If he had been any taller...

He shuddered at the thought.

"Why is it we're suddenly all in the same place?" Piccolo wondered out loud, looking around. Krillin hummed, picking up on it as well.

"Well, we're not exactly-"

"What in the name of-" Kalia muttered as she and Gohan both skidded to a stop not even a few feet from the other four.

"So, we're all here" Vegeta smirked.

"That does it, someone is-" Krillin stopped his complaining when Kalia clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Kalia, why are you-"Gohan began, but Kalia shushed him. She'd heard something, and from the tense look on Piccolo's face, he'd heard it too.

Vegeta, already agrivated, stormed up to Kalia.

"What is your problem woman?! Can you not-"

"Enough you idiot! We've got company!" Piccolo suddenly snapped, and they all turned to see sweat trickling down his temple, his eyes focused in another direction. Kalia and the others folllowed his gaze...

And in the shadow of a building they saw blue eyes staring out at them, belonging to what seemed to be a tall figure, its hair blowing wildy in the breeze.. Seconds later they smiled, and they could see sharp, fanged teeth.

"Who are you?!" Vegeta snapped, and Kalia silently wished he wouldnt say something that could get them all killed.

"You humans are strange creatures" It cooed, stepping slowly into the light, its long limbs now becomming aparent. This creature, now obviously male, had horrible grey skin, which looked worse as he was tall and lanky, and very noticable orange hair. He was dressed in blue shorts that were obviously too small for him, and a very loose white sleeveless top. Beside him, as Kalia had suspected, he carried a massive weapon. A scythe, to be exact.

"I am not a pathetic human!" Vegeta snapped, and it turned his eyes on the defiant saiyan "Who are you to call me that?!"

A sudden grin swept across they grey face, and Kalia felt a shiver go up her spine.

"My name is Tillar. I am not from this place. My master sent me, one of the four elite, to scout this planet"

"For what?" The words dripped venom from Piccolos lips.

He suddenly raised his Scythe high, and every member of the Z gang tensed. Kalia felt another shiver run up her back, and something pulled dully in the back of her head. What was going on?

The new enemy, Tillar, grinned almost playfully.

"Now, we wouldnt want to give too much away, at least not before we have some...fun"

At that moment something flashed in her mind, and panic rose in her, causing her to scream "EVERYONE MOVE!"

She backflipped, barely getting clear before the Scythe could cut her in two, instead slicing off a piece off her hair before she managed to land on her feet, her attacker paused for the moment in his attack. He looked up at that point, and smiled at her.

"Fiesty little one, arent you?"

She growled, and took to the sky just before he swung his Scythe at her again. She could feel him chasing up after her, and her friends calling out in worry and fear. She felt Goku's ki rising, coming to protect her. Gohan and Piccolo weren't far behind.

A shadow suddenly enveloped the sun, and her escape route, and she stopped in mid-flight, looking up to see what was in her way .

Above her, was a figure, floating in the air, black cloak billowing around them. She could barely make out light purple whisps of hair straying from underneath the hood.

"He's not alone!!" Krilins cry echoed from far below, and if Kalia wasnt between what seemed to be two enemies she would have rolled her eyes at him.

"Why hello, Kalia"

At that moment every muscle in her body froze. This person....knew her?

"Who are you!!" Vegeta, once again called. The idiot! It wasnt his life they were after!

Kalia's eyes though, were glued to this figure, who slowly, pulled her hood back, to reveal aqua eyes and hair very simular to Kalias.

"My name is Kahya. Hello sister"


End file.
